The field of this invention is that of condition responsive electrical switches in which electrically conductive contacts, terminals and switch arms and the like are adapted to interact with each other and with other switch components such as motion transfer elements and condition responsive metal discs and the like and in which the switch components are mounted for movement from thermally and/or electrically insulated positions to mechanically or electrically interacting positions relative to each other on an organic dielectric base or support.
In many electrical devices, conductive elements are mounted in spaced relation to other device components on reference surfaces which are molded into a dielectric base. In such devices, the bases and other device components are typically of inexpensive manufacture and are adapted to be inexpensively assembled to form low cost devices. However, where condition responsive electrical switches and the like are to be made, and where certain switch components are intended to move from one position to another in response to the occurrence of selected switch operating conditions, it is frequently found that, while the device components can be of inexpensive manufacture it is difficult to assemble the devices to achieve accurate response to the desired switch operating conditions without encountering excessive switch assembly costs.
For example, in the pressure responsive electrical switch shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,588, a pair of electrical terminals is mounted on a cup-shaped dielectric base. One terminal carries fixed contact means and the other terminal carries a resilient spring arm having movable contact means at the distal end of the arm. The base also supports a movable, condition responsive metal disc and mounts a motion transfer member between the spring arm and the disc. The resilient spring arm is intended to normally hold the movable contact means in an open circuit position spaced from the fixed contact means but is adapted to be moved by the motion transfer means in response to movement of the condition responsive metal disc when selected switch operating conditions occur for moving the movable contact means to a closed circuit position engaging the fixed contact means. However, it is found that considerable care has to be exercised in manufacturing and assembling the noted switch components to assure that the switch is accurately responsive to the occurrence of the desired switch operating conditions. As a result the switch devices tend to have higher than intended switch manufacturing costs.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel and improved condition responsive electrical device and a novel and improved method for making such a device where the device is characterized by relatively movable condition responsive device components mounted on a molded dielectric base.